


He Promised her

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, inquisitor death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire





	He Promised her

He promised to himself the events at Haven would not happen again that she would never have to be lost stumbling in the snow

He promised her he would continue down the right path never giving up because she believed, and Maker he would too

He promised her the coin would bring her luck, and that, she was all the luck he needed

He promised that he would and always love her, no matter what came between them, and that nothing but her mattered

He promised that she will come back safe and sound with her feet on the ground, his arms intertwining with hers when the threat was over

He promised her as she laid on the ground the bleeding would stop, that she would get better, that she keep her eyes on him as he put the ring on her finger

He promised her that he would always remember her memory, never forgetting, and holding the coin close in his pocket as he stood in her empty room


End file.
